Lynno
A small mining settlement of three thousand inhabitants, Lynno is located to the north of Bowic and Eliasburg. The Aeristhanian town possesses a rich history that predates even the main cities of Aeristhane. History Lynno was originally a kobold settlement in antiquity. In 455, Risa and Saric Keford constructed a homestead nearby and drove the kobolds away from their original dwellings. Exploring the kobold dens, they discovered large veins of iron and aluminum. Excited by the discovery, Risa and Saric managed to convince the Keford family to start a mass migration to construct a growing village by the future mining site. Despite constant petitions to the duke, the Keford's request for assistance were not answered, and the veins would remain untapped for nearly two decades, until 474 when a migrant wave of humans and dwarves from the Terian Empire's northern bounds settled into the village of Lynno. A deal was struck between the Kefords and the dwarves, and excavations began. When the first deposits were brought back to the surface, it was discovered that the rock within the mine itself was magically infused, making the stone lighter but stronger than usual. Strangely, this property would dissipate the further the stone was transported. The creation of the colony by the Duke of Bellewerke solidified Lynno's position as the primary ore producer of the Aeristhane. It is local myth that Eliasburg was only built as a docking area to transport the ore from Lynno at first. In the Independence War, the population of Lynno temporarily surged to five digits as thousands of citizens were displaced from their wars from the war. Workshops were constructed along the streets and swords forged straight from the ore brought up from the mines to equip the soldiers. Economy Lynno derives the majority of its wealth from its mines; over seven hundred miners are employed by the town, making the town mines one of the busiest and productive parts of the town. Due to the magical nature of the Everpeak mountains, all of the stone quarried out from the mine are magically infused, making the material lighter and sturdier. However, the magical nature of the stone weakens the further it is brought from the mountains, making export pointless. Instead, the large amounts of iron and aluminium ore is slag melted and transported to Eliasburg. Over three thousand tons of iron are mined each year, placing Lynno second in iron production in Aeristhane, falling only behind Dejovo. The close proximity to the Everpeak mountains used to make Lynno an ideal location for hunters to sojourn and sell their catches. However, as the forests began to be cleared for farming and herding, regional hunters were forced to move west and out of Aeristhane proper for prey. By 602, the last hunter's lodge in Lynno's municipality closed, although the bowyer still remains open. Buildings of Interest "Old Stalwart" The town bridge started as a simple pontoon bridge, hastily thrown up in 477 when ore production exceeded the amount that the local rowboat could ferry in one day's trip. When the local residents complained about the water diversion that the pontoon bridge caused, the town mayor at the time issued a challenge to any capable engineer to construct a viable bridge from locally available materials. One of the dwarven refugees stepped up and pointed out the lightened nature of the excess stone. To demonstrate his point, the dwarf reputedly hefted a quarried piece of rock the size of a cart and threw the piece into the river, as if to lay down the foundation for the bridge. Amazed at the dwarf's plucky wit and hands-on attitude, the mayor gave him a three year contract to construct a bridge. As the construction began, to many of the observers the dwarf engineer appeared as he was in a fae mood, constantly muttering to himself and grabbing the nearest utensil available to sketch out his ideas. Despite his eccentricity, it was clear his genius was not going to waste: by 478, Old Stalwart had taken its shape and the entire bridge was deemed to be finished by the spring of 479. Only at the naming ceremony did the dwarf utter his name to the cheering crowd: Yorick Quartzarm. Town Hall The town hall was constructed by the town mayor Stomond Hylley in 549. It stands three stories tall and has numerous offices for accountants and officials. It is located in the Administrative Sector. The Mattock The Mattock is the town inn. Situated in the Administrative Sector, it is more of a watering hole for the locals than a true inn, but Yonbard the barkeep ensures that their beds are sufficient to cater to any travelling merchants or Aerisholm officials. Foreman's Office The Foreman's office can be easily located in the mining sector from following stone signs on the roads. It is the staging grounds for new excavations and the office of Dinan Quartzarm, the foreman and manager of the Lynno mining operation.